Fifth Omni
"Fifth Omni" (五角'' Gokaku'') is an archetype of cards with "Fifth Omni" in their name, currently unique to Dragon World. As how Drum Bunker Dragon is named, all members have their weapon in their title. Playstyle The majority of the monsters have an effect that requires the player either being attacked directly or taking damage in some form in order to activate. A drawback to them however is that said majority also cannot be called to the center position, limiting their defensive plays. List of Sets with "Fifth Omni" cards *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ List of "Fifth Omni" Cards Impacts *Fifth Omni Divine Arts, Howling Storm! Items *Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Ablaze *Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Roaring Fire *Fifth Omni Dragon Sword, Emperor Fang Spells *Dragowisdom, Knowledge of the Fifth Omni *Fifth Omni Great Dragon Shield *Fifth Omni Oath, Dragoundertake *Dragopride, Fifth Omni Dignity Monsters Size 0 *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Drunk Sword Sho Size 1 *First Generation Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Sand Staff Benetoneshu *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Dark Arms Suu *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Disintegrate Arale *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Flame Summoner Rando *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Leaping Zakuro *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Mountain Crush Gon * Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Psychokinesis Kai *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Smuggler Torame *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Toxin Tenki *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Explosive Hammer Fuad *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Fire Sword Doble *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Light Rim Alliot *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Sand Staff Arkaid *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Wind Bow Meglax *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu "SD" Size 2 *"Awakened" Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Soul Returner Seikirei *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Sound Speed Sen *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Steel Ball Rindo *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Thunder Blade Kokuyo *Fifth Omni Blade Dragon Lord, Jackknife "Emperor" *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Ice Lance Merak *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Magical Blade Mizaru *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Merak "SD" *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crimson Drum *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum the Punisher *Fifth Omni Super Dragon Lord, Kaizer Drum *Fifth Omni Sky Dragon Lord, Kaizer Drum "Roar" *INV Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Hellfire Drum Size 3 *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Furious Iron Kongo *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Giant Battle Axe Dokuju *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Thousand Dachis Yoko *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu * Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Aurora Rim Alliot *Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Genie Sword Mizaru *Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Hellfire Sword Doble Impact Monster Size 2 *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, "Cavalry Dragon Arts, Seven Divine Execute!" List of Support Cards *Dragon Change *Dragopride, Fifth Omni Dignity *Dragowisdom, Knowledge of the Fifth Omni *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Flame Summoner Rando *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Furious Iron Kongo *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Giant Battle Axe Dokuju *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Leaping Zakuro *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Toxin Tenki *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Soul Returner Seikirei *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Steel Ball Rindo *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Thousand Dachis Yoko *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Explosive Hammer Fuad *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Ice Lance Merak *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Light Rim Alliot *Fifth Omni Dragon Sword, Emperor Fang *Fifth Omni Oath, Dragoundertake Trivia The Fifth Omni Calvalry Dragons names are based on the individual stars that make up the Big Dipper. Category:Archetype Category:Fifth Omni